Give You Love
by George nomnom Harrison
Summary: A girl meets Dhani Harrison after he bumps into her, Literally. One-shot yay dhani harrison! Disclaimer: i n own anything its either real people or the imagination of beatlemania9 i thank her again for allowing me to publish it on here


_**Give You Love **_

_**A Dhani Harrison Fanfiction **_

The minute I hear the stone hit against my window, I can tell something's bothering Dhani. He's not using his usual force.  
I close Tom Sawyer and set it on my dresser, coughing when it stirs the dust into the air.  
I bound over to the window, crack it open, and stick my head out, my long red hair hanging over my face. The boy on the ground looks up at me with an attempt at a smile.  
"What took you so long?" he asks, squinting against the bright rays of the sun.  
"I was reading, until a stone hit my window," I reply.  
"Still Tom Sawyer? You know that Huckleberry Finn dies in the end, right?"  
"I bet you haven't read it once. Besides, you're lying, he doesn't," I correct him.  
"Yeah? And I expect you read it three times already."  
"No," I say. "Six."  
His jaw drops, but he soon grins.  
"God, it's a bloody terrible book… why do you read it so many times?"  
"Because it's all I've got… would you like to come in?" I ask, ever so politely.  
"You know, that would be nice... could you have offered me that a couple minutes ago?"  
I roll my eyes and smirk.  
"Now that you say that, I think I'll keep you waiting a little bit longer. Is your Dad in here?"  
"What? Whyy?" He moans. "My feet are soaked from the water on the grass! Do you have sprinklers or something?"  
"No, it's called dew." I say, grinning.  
"Eww, dew is a gross word," he says, wrinkling up his nose. I laugh at him.  
"You didn't answer my question," I say. "Is your Dad in here?"  
"Well, he's not out here… where else would he be?"  
"Hmm, I dunno, maybe, at your house?" I say, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, that's likely. Since when is anybody at my house besides me Mum?"  
"True… you two kinda stick by us. Why?" I ask.  
"I don't know, maybe because you're my best friend, and my Dad thought you were amazing since the first time he saw you?"  
It's true. I remember the whole story like it was yesterday. I was walking downtown two years ago when I ran into Dhani for the first time. Literally, ran into him. He knocked me into a rain puddle, which made my good jeans all wet. I got angry, and he apologized over and over. He felt so guilty that he started to cry, which made me cry. Don't ask me why.  
Then he asked me if he could take me for tea, since he was so sorry. So I went, and we started to talk, and laugh, and whatever anybody who meets someone new does.  
Then I told him that I really wasn't supposed to be even talking with him, and he asked why. I said that he was a stranger, and that I grew up knowing not to talk to strangers. You know what he did? Just stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Said he wasn't a stranger anymore. I told him he was a pretty cool person, and he said the same to me. We became friends after that.  
A couple days later, we met at the café again and we started talking once more. We got into a conversation about flowers, and he explained that he had a beautiful garden at his house that his Dad took care of. He asked me if I wanted to take a look, so we did. Right away, his Dad loved me. He caught me strumming one of Dhani's guitars in the garden, singing along. That was it for him. Ever since, he calls me the daughter he's never had. His Mum, on the other hand, still isn't sure that she wants a girl hanging around her precious little boy.  
"So he is in here?" I ask, and he rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, now can I please come in?" he asks.  
"For God's sakes, Allison, let the poor boy in already." A voice behind me makes me jump a foot.  
I clutch my chest to keep my heart from flying out, and whiz around to face the grinning man leaning in the doorway.  
"Do you really have to scare me like that every time you talk to me?" I yell.  
"Love, as long as I live, I will keep scaring you," he says, holding his arms out for a hug.  
"C'mere," he says, and I throw my arms around him.  
"What did I do before I met you, George Harrison?" I ask, grinning up at him.  
"I don't know…" he says, smiling.  
I hear the doorbell ring downstairs, and Dhani's voice carries up the stairs.  
"ALLISON? LET ME IN! IT'S RAINING!"  
"I'M COMING, DHANNERZ!" I yell, and George laughs.  
"Dhannerz?"  
"Yeah, pet name," I say.  
"Oh, and he calls you…"  
"Sweetheart," I finish. George laughs.  
"Are you sure you don't want to date him?" he asks. "You know, if Dhani could marry anybody, I'd want him to marry you."  
"Aww, thank you, but as far as I know, Dhani's just my best friend."  
"You mean Dhannerz?" he corrects.  
I laugh. "Yes, Dhannerz." The minute I hear the stone hit against my window, I can tell something's bothering Dhani. He's not using his usual force.

I close Tom Sawyer and set it on my dresser, coughing when it stirs the dust into the air.

I bound over to the window, crack it open, and stick my head out, my long red hair hanging over my face. The boy on the ground looks up at me with an attempt at a smile.

"What took you so long?" he asks, squinting against the bright rays of the sun.

"I was reading, until a stone hit my window," I reply.

"Still Tom Sawyer? You know that Huckleberry Finn dies in the end, right?"

"I bet you haven't read it once. Besides, you're lying, he doesn't," I correct him.

"Yeah? And I expect you read it three times already."

"No," I say. "Six."

His jaw drops, but he soon grins.

"God, it's a bloody terrible book… why do you read it so many times?"

"Because it's all I've got… would you like to come in?" I ask, ever so politely.

"You know, that would be nice... could you have offered me that a couple minutes ago?"

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Now that you say that, I think I'll keep you waiting a little bit longer. Is your Dad in here?"

"What? Whyy?" He moans. "My feet are soaked from the water on the grass! Do you have sprinklers or something?"

"No, it's called dew." I say, grinning.

"Eww, dew is a gross word," he says, wrinkling up his nose. I laugh at him.

"You didn't answer my question," I say. "Is your Dad in here?"

"Well, he's not out here… where else would he be?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe, at your house?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's likely. Since when is anybody at my house besides me Mum?"

"True… you two kinda stick by us. Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe because you're my best friend, and my Dad thought you were amazing since the first time he saw you?"

It's true. I remember the whole story like it was yesterday. I was walking downtown two years ago when I ran into Dhani for the first time. Literally, ran into him. He knocked me into a rain puddle, which made my good jeans all wet. I got angry, and he apologized over and over. He felt so guilty that he started to cry, which made me cry. Don't ask me why.

Then he asked me if he could take me for tea, since he was so sorry. So I went, and we started to talk, and laugh, and whatever anybody who meets someone new does.

Then I told him that I really wasn't supposed to be even talking with him, and he asked why. I said that he was a stranger, and that I grew up knowing not to talk to strangers. You know what he did? Just stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Said he wasn't a stranger anymore. I told him he was a pretty cool person, and he said the same to me. We became friends after that.

A couple days later, we met at the café again and we started talking once more. We got into a conversation about flowers, and he explained that he had a beautiful garden at his house that his Dad took care of. He asked me if I wanted to take a look, so we did. Right away, his Dad loved me. He caught me strumming one of Dhani's guitars in the garden, singing along. That was it for him. Ever since, he calls me the daughter he's never had. His Mum, on the other hand, still isn't sure that she wants a girl hanging around her precious little boy.

"So he is in here?" I ask, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, now can I please come in?" he asks.

"For God's sakes, Allison, let the poor boy in already." A voice behind me makes me jump a foot.

I clutch my chest to keep my heart from flying out, and whiz around to face the grinning man leaning in the doorway.

"Do you really have to scare me like that every time you talk to me?" I yell.

"Love, as long as I live, I will keep scaring you," he says, holding his arms out for a hug.

"C'mere," he says, and I throw my arms around him.

"What did I do before I met you, George Harrison?" I ask, grinning up at him.

"I don't know…" he says, smiling.

I hear the doorbell ring downstairs, and Dhani's voice carries up the stairs.

"ALLISON? LET ME IN! IT'S RAINING!"

"I'M COMING, DHANNERZ!" I yell, and George laughs.

"Dhannerz?"

"Yeah, pet name," I say.

"Oh, and he calls you…"

"Sweetheart," I finish. George laughs.

"Are you sure you don't want to date him?" he asks. "You know, if Dhani could marry anybody, I'd want him to marry you."

"Aww, thank you, but as far as I know, Dhani's just my best friend."

"You mean Dhannerz?" he corrects.

I laugh. "Yes, Dhannerz."


End file.
